


The Pornstar and the Mormon

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex, bottom!Darren, crisscolfer, mormon!Darren, pornstar!chris, top!Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren's a mormon, and stops by Chris' house. The pornstar shows him a few heavenly miracles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pornstar and the Mormon

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the first part was not written by me, but tumblr user hestherewithme.tumblr.com !!

\------  
\------  
Chris heard a knock at the door, while he was looking for his car keys. He was late. Again.

He opened it, and upon the doorstep stood a young, well dressed man. 

"Hello, sir. Do you have a few minutes to spare for the truth?" he said, in a dull rehearsed manner.

Chris understood what he wanted, and tried to ease out of the situation. But also wanted to keep talking to this man. 

"Umm. Sorry, but I’m kind of late for work. Perhaps I can catch you another time."

The man gave him a warm smile, seemingly happy with that news. “So what do you do, if I may ask?”

Chris thought about lying, to spare this virtuous man some embarrassment, but the image of this man flustered was too good to not witness.

"I work in the porn industry." he smirked.

The man’s mouth dropped open at Chris’ bluntness, and gulped before looking down at the ground and walking away. 

Chris almost fell sorry for what he had done, but before he could say anything, the man turned around and asked, “So what time do you finish work. I could come back then.”

Chris couldn’t stop smiling the entire drive.

\-----  
\-----

Chris had almost forgotten about the man when the doorbell rung. Having had a physically exhausting day at work, he was now watching TV, flicking between the channels every so often. Hearing the bell, he curses, annoyed at being interrupted.

‘Hello again!’

A little startled, Chris can’t help but smile at the man. He’s completely adorable, in a ridiculous way, from the bag of free bibles on his arm to the name tag on his shirt, reading ‘Elder D. Criss.’

‘Hi,’ Chris smiles, holding eye contact with him for a little too long before looking away.

‘I’ve come to share my faith,’ Darren stumbles, forgetting the well rehearsed speech he was meant to deliver. Chris doesn’t respond so, in an attempt to be friendlier, he asks a question.

‘How was your day at work?’

He blushes as soon as he remembers the porn star issue he had found out earlier. But before he can change the subject, Chris replies.

‘Good, thank you. I’m a little…sore though,’ Chris says, trying not to laugh as Darren fails at trying not to look disgusted.

‘Oh, okay. So I’ve erm, I’ve come to talk about Jesus Chris?’ For some reason it comes out as a question rather than an answer.

‘Oh, I’d rather talk about you. What’s your name?’

‘Elder Criss,’ Darren stutters, trying to concentrate on delivering his message.

Chris can’t help but roll his eyes at Darren’s response.

‘What’s your real name?’

‘Darren,’ Darren replies. ‘I’m Darren.’

‘Nice to meet you, Darren. I’m Chris.’

Chris holds out his hand. Darren takes it, expecting a handshake but instead Chris leads him inside. Before Darren can reconsider, he’s following Chris into the lounge.

‘I don’t usually come into people’s houses,’ Darren says, unsure if this was a good thing or not. Perhaps Chris just wanted to hear about Jesus? Smiling, Darren takes out a book from his bag.

‘This is for you,’ he says, placing it on the table. ‘Do you know much about Jesus?’

‘Nah,’ Chris says, a little too casually to be polite. ‘I’ve got something for you though.’

‘R-really?’ Darren frowns. What was Chris on about? He tries to ignore an alien stir in his stomach, methodically reciting quotes from the Bible in his head.

‘Yeah…’ Chris whispers, his voice softer and deeper. ‘It’s upstairs though.’

He shrugs off his hoodie, revealing a bare chest, muscle rippling with every movement. Darren can’t help but stare for a moment, mesmerised by how perfect Chris looked, how Darren wanted to touch…

‘I’m sorry, I have to go,’ Darren lies, words tumbling out in a rush. ‘I have a…service. A church service. I’ll leave this here though.’

Patting the Book Of Mormon, he gets up and heads for the door.

‘Hey,’ Chris whispers, blocking Darren’s way before he can escape. ‘Darren.’

‘Yes?’

Darren blushes at the way his voice has changed too, trembling with both nerves and anticipation. What was going on?

‘Do you trust me?’

Darren pauses. He didn’t know this man at all. But wasn’t God and Jesus all about loving everyone? Darren should give people a chance.

‘Yes.’

‘Close your eyes then.’

The last thing Darren sees is Chris, body inches away from his own, face smiling in that cheeky way Darren felt like he had known for years.

He’s left blinded for a few seconds before he feels something brush against his lips. Something smooth, something moving-

Oh.

He opens his eyes to see Chris’ face on his, an unfamiliar hand cupping his face as Chris’ lips open. He shouldn’t be doing this. It was wrong, all wrong, not to mention Chris was a guy and so was Darren. What would the church say if they saw this? What would Jesus say, what would God say-

All thoughts leave him as he feels a wet, smooth tongue slip over his and before Darren can stop himself, he’s kissing Chris back, wider and more desperate each time. Chris is pushing him against the wall and Darren lets him, jumping up and feeling Chris catch him, hands firm under his bum as Darren squeezes his legs around Chris’ waist.

‘Upstairs?’ Chris asks, pulling away for a brief moment.

Darren doesn’t need to think about his answer. Years of sexual frustration have led up to this moment. Years of gazing curiously at the gay porn magazines in supermarkets, years of ‘accidentally’ stumbling across porn on the internet and watching a few delightful seconds before stopping, praying to be forgiven. But this was real and this was happening and heck, he could ask for forgiveness later.

‘Okay.’

Okay turns out to be wonderful. Up in Chris’ bedroom, Darren’s pushed down on to the bed, able to stop and breath, noting every line, every wrinkle on Chris’ face. The way he gets dimples when he smiles, the way his teeth are so small, the way his ass is not. Then there are hands, his own nervous and scrambling, Chris’ experienced and methodical. Before Darren can really think, they’re naked, Chris hovering over Darren’s body, clothes discarded at the foot of the bed.

‘You’re beautiful,’ Darren breathes. He’s not sure if it was the right thing to say or not, but it’s true. Chris really is.

‘You’re not so bad yourself,’ Chris laughs, turning round to grab what Darren guesses is a condom.

With Chris turned away, it gives Darren the chance to really notice his cock for the first time. Chris is long, bigger than Darren imagined, even for someone working in the…adult industry. Darren’s never really seen another man’s penis before, not like this, and it doesn’t take long staring at Chris’ length, where it bobs up in the air, proud and eager, for Darren to decide that yep, he’s gay.

Chris turns his head back again and Darren’s quick to look away, smiling at how hot Chris looks.

‘You ready?’ Chris asks, squeezing a large amount of lube onto his palm.

Darren nods, spreading his legs open wider. He’s trying not to think about how much this will hurt.

‘You’ve never done this before, have you?’ Chris smiles, starting to slide a finger in. He eyes, Darren’s cock, arousal twisting in his stomach every second he looks at it.

‘No,’ Darren replies, giving a weak chuckle.

‘Okay. Just relax.’

Darren’s instant reaction is to tense when he feels the finger slide in, but then Chris is soothing him, rubbing his stomach, and he’s able to relax for a second one.

A second one soon turns into a third, Darren squirming around under Chris, who seems to be intent on getting Darren relaxed and comfortable before moving on.

‘You okay?’ Chris asks as he stretches his fingers around. He figures Darren’s not going to be the cleanest, it’s not like he prepared, but hey, that’s what condoms were for.

‘Yeah. I think I’m ready though.’

Chris leans down to kiss him, shutting his eyes before pulling away. Slowly, he holds Darren’s legs up in the air as he lines his cock up with Darren’s pucker, assuring Darren it would feel alright.

‘Just stay still, okay?’

Then Chris is sliding in, pausing every few moments to allow Darren to get used to the intensely full feeling. Darren’s face is gorgeous, scrunched up in pleasure as Chris fills him up, both of them cursing under their breaths at the heat which floods their bodies.

‘You good?’ Chris asks after a while of being inside Chris and not moving. He wanted to make this as nice for Darren as he could. It was quite different to his usual sex, intense fucking in front of a camera, half a dozen others watching.

‘Yeah,’ Darren smiles, relaxing around Chris’ large cock. ‘You can move.’

 

When Chris starts thrusting his hips in and out of Darren, Darren wants to scream. It feels so good, so fucking fantastic, that he wants to shout Chris’ name out, wants the whole neighbourhood, the whole world, to know what a brilliant fuck this was, how Darren never wanted it to end. It doesn’t take long before he’s meeting Chris’ rhythm, one hand jerking himself off whilst the other rested on Chris’ back, encouraging hmm to go faster.

Starting to suck hickeys onto Darren’s neck, Chris goes faster, trying to find Darren’s prostate. Each kiss leaves a blotch of red blossom under Darren’s skin, marking him as Kurt’s. After a few more grunts and moans, Darren produces an embarrassingly high gasp, eyes bulging in shock. Got it.

‘You like that, huh?’ Chris teases, taking care to brush his cock over Darren’s prostate again, feeling the man under him shiver as he does so.

‘Fuck,’ Darren groans. ‘Again, please, I-‘

He’s cut off as Chris thrusts particularly hard into him, causing Darren’s body to shake, chest pounding with every movement. He’s rocking his hips up faster, longing for every bit of friction he can get, crying out loud when Chris’ stomach brushes against his cock.

Eventually, it’s too much. Darren’s only had sex three times, all rushed and with girls, years ago. This feels better than anything than he could have imagined, and his whole body is aching with it.

Feeling his balls tighten and stomach knot, Darren squeezes his eyes shut as he comes, cock pulsing, cum spurting out and painting both their stomachs. He’s too caught up in his head-buzzing orgasm to feel embarrassed at coming so quickly. Chris is a little shocked, used to keeping going for hours, but the sight of Darren so innocent and wrecked underneath him pushes him over the edge, hi body shaking as he spills into the condom, muttering Darren’s name.

 

‘Wow,’ Darren grins, as Chris pulls out and starts getting dressed.

‘You liked it then?’

‘Best fucking thing ever.’

Darren’s a little shocked at what he just said. He never cursed, let alone about homosexual intercourse. But around Chris he just felt…different.

‘I better get going,’ Darren says, a little gloomy. ‘But thanks.’

‘Oh hon, you can’t go,’ Chris sniggers, staring at Darren. ‘You’re covered in hickeys, you know that right?’

Looking in the mirror, Darren curses again, shocked at the marks spread over his neck.

‘You want to stay the night?’ Chris asks him, walking over to where he’s standing.

‘Can I just- I can’t go home like this Chris, they’d disown me.’

‘Darren,’ Chris smiles, taking his hand. ‘You can stay here for as long as you want.’


End file.
